The Quest for the Golden Rings of Eros: A Sneak Peek
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Here's a sneak preview at a new multicrossover on my userpage. A fantasy crossover with Yuri on Ice, Haikyuu, Ace of Diamond, and Yowamushi Pedal. Yuuri, Hinata, Sawamura, and Onoda go on a quest to find the Golden Rings of Eros for Yuuri to prove himself to King Victor. Will they succeed or will they fail?


The royal capital gleamed in all it's glory as the symbol that united the four clans of nobility, wizardry, knighthood, and dragon riding. And the king who ruled this magnificent place was King Victor Nikiforov who was just and kind making him beloved by the people. This included a young Prince Yuuri Katsuki who grew up watching him with admiration and respect. But as time went on he feared he would never gain the king's attention and rumors started floating around that Victor would should chose a spouse to share his throne with. Yuuri knew then there was hardly any time left and had to think of the perfect betrothal gift to get him.

The 23-year-old walked around the castle grounds next to Seidou Hall till he spotted the knights training particularly a rambunctious boy that was riding a horse and using bolas on a dummy. He let out an obnoxious laugh after succeeding causing his fellow trainees to smack him making him stop.

The captain of the trainee squad called out, "Oi, Sawamura! Don't start thinking you can do that all the time! After all you've yet to hit a moving target!"

The boy shouted, "You just had to ruin the moment, Miyuki Kazuya!"

The two started bickering as the knight, Sir Chris went up to the prince.

"He's been practicing that for awhile and has shown vast improvement."

Yuuri nodded and asked, "Think he'll be ready to go on a mission soon?"

"Hm, not quite yet, it's like Miyuki said, he's yet to hit a moving target and he still needs to work on welding his sword."

"Ah, I see."

Suddenly an explosion occurred at Karasuno Tower and smoke followed. The two quickly ran to see what happened. The mages that occupied the place had vacated as Yuuri questioned, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're okay." Daichi replied, "Just had a small mishap with casting a spell."

Kageyama pointed to the tattered redhead next to him, "This dumbass didn't memorize the spell right."

Hinata retorted, "That's because you made me nervous by trying to correct me when I was doing just fine on my own!"

Chris mentioned to the older mage, "Well that's good, I know Eijun would be upset if you got hurt."

Daichi pointed, "My cousin's got nothing to worry about. After all we train long and hard to make sure nothing goes wrong within the castle."

Just then three giant shadows loomed over them and they looked up to see three dragons and their riders. The one with the yellow dragon named Onoda asked in concern, "Are you guys okay?"

Naruko on his red dragon stated, "We saw the smoke a few miles away!"

Sugawara called up to them, "We're fine! No one got hurt!"

Izumida on his blue dragon said, "Good." and told his companions, "We should get back to the others now."

They agreed and flew off.

Hinata looked on in awe and said, "I'll never get tired of watching them. They are so amazing."

"Then maybe you should join them instead." Kageyama snarled.

That caused the two to fight while Yuuri was trying to calm down from the dragons showing up. He knew they were for long distance missions and were great defense to the capital but they were still scary to have around.

By then Prince Yuri Plisetsky came up to him and said, "Oi, katsudon. Victor wants to see you."

Yuuri sucked in his breath. Victor wanted to see him? But why?

Hinata heard that midfight and gawked, "Whoa! A summons from the king! That's so cool!"

Yuri replied, "It's just a formality, nothing to get excited about."

Yuuri exhaled and uttered, "Right, of course…"

Of course Victor would not want to see him personally. There's no reason he would, he wasn't anything special since there were tons of nobility more regal than he was. With a sigh he said his farewell to the others and followed Yuri.

* * *

Yuuri stopped in front of the large golden decorated doors and his hands shook as they reached for the handles. With a deep breath he opened them up and entered the throne room.

Victor sat on his throne with his poodle right at his feet, when he saw who entered he smiled, "Ah, Yuuri, glad you could make it!"

Yuuri blushed as he bowed, "Your Highness."

"Please Yuuri, none of that it's just us at the moment."

Yuuri kept his head down as he uttered, "Victor…"

The king sighed and walked to him and lifted his chin surprising the younger man.

"Yuuri, why is it you never look me in the eye?"

The prince gapped and couldn't say a word as he looked straight into Victor's icy blue eyes. Finally he sputtered out, "I-I… I don't deserve to look at you…"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because you're an amazing king and I'm just a lowly prince that's not worthy to be in your presence." he said while stepping away.

"Hmm, that's distressing for you to say that."

"But it's true."

"Goodness Yuuri, you certainly know how to sell yourself short. Is your confidence really that low?"

"Why did you ask me here?"

"Yes about that…" he sat back on the throne, "You have no doubt heard the rumors, well I am going to tell you that they are true."

Yuuri felt his heart sink when Victor said that.

"As it is I have been looking at several candidates and have gotten offers but I wanted your opinion in the matter. Do you truly feel you're not worthy of me?"

Yuuri could only nod.

"I see… Then I want to make a deal with you. If you can find a way to prove yourself to me within two weeks I will take you as my consort."

Yuuri gasped, he couldn't have heard that right. Did Victor just say he would take him as his spouse if he was able to prove himself worthy?

Victor smiled again, "You heard me right, Yuuri. It is you I want by my side but only if you want it just as much."

"I'll do it! I will prove myself worthy!" the prince declared as he ran out of room.

Yuuri shed happy tears while he ran. He had a chance, an actual chance to be with Victor. Now the question was, how was he going to do it? He went straight to the library.

Meanwhile in the great hall, Sawamura was eating lunch with his friends, Haruichi and Furuya going over how morning practice went when a hand ruffled his head and looked up to see his mage cousin and his friends as they sat next to them.

Daichi said with a laugh, "Heard you were being a pain again."

"I was not!"

Haruichi bluntly replied, "You were."

Eijun grumbled under his breath, "It's not my fault. I got plenty of energy to give but I'm never allowed on a single mission!" Miyuki while passing by with Kuramochi pinched his face, saying, "That's because you're much of an idiot to handle it."

"Hey! I could so!"

"You tell him, Eijun!" Hinata encouraged.

Kageyama grinded his hand into the redhead, "You're one to talk, dumbass. You still haven't perform the ball of light spell right, you're not ready for what's out there yet."

"Well I could if you would stop pestering me every single time!"

Daichi motioned, "Now that's enough of that. Hinata does have a point, Kageyama, but also Kageyama is right about you not being ready. But I'm sure with the right amount of practice you will be a great mage." he turned to Sawamura, "And the same goes for you little cousin, with practice and humility, you'll be a wonderful knight."

Sawamura grinned and patted his back rather roughly, "Thanks cousin! You always know what to say!"

Daichi coughed, "You're- welcome!"

Miyuki stated, "That maybe so, but until that happens, you're stuck on where you are and that means working drills for the rest of the day and the week."

"Aw come on!" he pouted.

Hinata ended up pouting too.

* * *

When they were done eating they filed out of there and Sawamura and Hinata told their friends they would catch up soon and began talking to each other.

"How are we supposed to get better if they keep holding us back?" Hinata voiced out.

"I know right! Miyuki always discourages me… He'll never take me seriously."

"Kageyama is the same way, I just wish there was a way to show them they're wrong about us."

By then they were about to pass the library and Yuuri was looking through a big old book as he went out and they end up bumping into him, making him drop it.

"Sorry!" both boys apologized.

Yuuri assured them, "It's fine, don't worry." he bended down.

They saw the open page and Sawamura questioned, "What's the 'Golden Rings of Eros'?"

Yuuri explained, "Legendry rings that bind two people to have eternal happiness together, but it's a dangerous quest to get to them."

"Really?!" the two had stars in their eyes.

"It is and… I was actually going to ask Sir Chris and Daichi to help me with it."

"What?!" both shouted, "You're going to go and get the rings?!"

Yuuri nodded, "It's my way to prove to Victor I can be his consort."

The boys gawked for awhile before they started begging on their knees, "Please! Let us come with you!"

Yuuri was taken aback by this, "But boys, you're still in training and-"

"We want to prove ourselves too!" they pleaded, "Please!"

Yuuri gulped, they looked so desperate and well it reminded him of himself a bit, thinking it over maybe it would be good for them to experience what they'll be in for in the future. He then said, "Alright, but I have a condition, if things get too rough for you, we're going to come back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" they smiled.

Yuuri sighed, "Alright then, we got work to do."

Hinata motioned, "And the next thing to do is recruit a dragon rider!"

"Yeah!" Sawamura agreed.

Yuuri hesitated but Hinata did make a good point and knowing who would be best for the job, they went off to find him.

* * *

"Uh?! You want me to come with you?" Onoda asked.

"You're one of the best dragon riders there is." Hinata said.

Yuuri implored, "Please Onoda, you know your way around the mountains and that's where we need to go to find the rings. Please, won't you come with us?"

Onoda was stunned for a bit before he made a determined look and bowed, "I shall do my best!"

The three smiled as they began to prepare to leave that night.


End file.
